Everyone Hates a Witch: Older Sisters
by QueenWoofy
Summary: It's been 4 months since the Winchester Brothers have last seen Melody Richards, their psychic friend. Dean finds himself cursed by a witch he swears he never met and is now a woman. Unable to find a solution on their own, the boys seek out Mel's help. Rated for Dean's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little tidbit that I had pop into my head on my way too work one night. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

XOXOXOXOX

Wind blew through the pasture bending the tall grasses and making it look like waves were rolling across the land. A small herd of cattle was being moved by two ranchers on horseback. The colder weather was coming and it was important to move the animals to the small field closer to the house so they could be watched over by the ranchers, and moved to the large heated barn during the frozen heart of winter.

Ian turned in his saddle to make sure all the cattle had made it through the open gate in the fence. Dust clouds billowing from the road caught his attention. Whoever was driving down the road seemed to think the devil was on their tail. He glanced at his adoptive sister as he passed through the gate. She was too busy ensuring the gate was secure to notice the road.

"Someone's driving like a bat outa' hell," Ian said casually.

Melody glanced up at him with arctic blue eyes before looking towards the road. "Shit," she hissed. "Can you finish up here?"

Ian nodded absently as he looked from the road to his sister and back. "Who is it?" He watched Mel mount her horse (a feat in itself considering the size of her horse) and prepare to head back to the house. Whoever was speeding down the road slowed enough to take the turn leading to their home. "Mel, were you expecting someone?"

"Seriously, Ian," Mel groaned. "Finish up here and I promise I'll make dinner. Lemme go take care of this."

All the younger man could do was watch as she left after that. He could never catch up to her at a full gallop on her stallion. The beast of a horse was tall, strong, and faster than the other horses. With a sigh, Ian got back to work. He wondered if Mel would agree to get a dog to help move the cattle. He was pretty sure he could convince her. The girl loved animals and gushed over every puppy she saw when they were in Manhattan. Ian figured he would ask after their company left.

XOXOXOXOX

Dean parked the Impala haphazardly in front of the large house. He could not _believe_ Sam couldn't find a way to reverse this stupid spell. The kid was supposed to be the research expert in this team. He stepped out of the car and froze a steady hissing noise. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" his new voice shrieked with indignation. He watched as the back tire slowly deflated.

"I told you that you were driving too fast, Dean." Sam chided as he stepped out. He looked around at the empty fields surrounding the house. "Do you think they're home?"

"If they're not then we'll just wait for them to come back." Dean pouted. "Not like we can go anywhere with a flat," he muttered.

The brothers looked up at the sound of hoof beats. Someone on a large gray horse was riding toward them from behind the house. Sam tried to shield his eyes to get a better look at the rider, but the sun was too bright. He smiled when they got closer and he could see it was Melody.

"Well howdy, boys," she said with an exaggerated twang in her voice and a tip of her cowboy hat. She walked her horse closer to the car before dismounting. Sam was surprised by how gracefully she landed from that height. "How've y'all been?" Mel glanced at Dean and smirked. "So it's Dean who's in trouble this time, huh?"

"Shut up, Mel," Dean growled. "Can you reverse it or not?"

"Probably, after I find out who cast this curse on you." Mel's smile grew when she saw Dean's face. "You didn't know it was a curse, wait, correction: you thought about it, but dismissed the idea since you guys haven't hunted any witches."

Dean's face turned red with his embarrassment. "I don't wanna hear anything from a girl who smells like a stupid horse!"

Mel's horse gave a loud whinny as he raised his back hoof. "Smoke, don't." Mel scolded. She walked over and stroked his muzzle. "He's just grumpy. Don't kick his car." Sam and Dean watched as the psychic girl removed the tack from her horse. "Go on and help Ian move the rest of those cows. I'm sure he'll give you some apples if you do." Mel laughed as her horse tossed his head before running off.

"That is a gigantic horse," Sam said.

"Yeah," Mel smiled as she looked after him. "He's a Shire/Appaloosa mix. He's about 17.5 hands and can pull one of our tractors like its nothin'. My uncle got him for me for Christmas." She looked back at Dean's car and the sad excuse for a tire. "I'll take a look at that later and see if I can fix it, otherwise I'll getcha a new one." She bent over to look at the front tire. "Hell, I may as well get you a whole set. The tread is about gone on here. You're lucky you didn't have a complete blow out with the way you were driving."

"It's not my fault the road is paved with razor blades," Dean grumbled.

"It's a gravel road covered in flint rocks, Dean." Mel stated. "This _is_ the flint hills; shit eats tires for breakfast."

Mel turned to take in Dean's new appearance for the first time. He was now obviously a she, but somehow he still looked much like Dean. His sandy blond hair was still short, just fluffier; his cheek bones were still sharp as well as his jaw, but everything seemed to have a softer edge. His vibrant greens eyes seemed larger beneath the new dainty eyebrows, and his pouty lips were fuller; making his current pout adorable. Mel was glad to see his freckles were still there and even more noticeable. He was now much shorter than Sam, but still a few inches taller than Mel. The female frame he had was broader than most, though still attractive and evenly proportioned. Melody took a small amount of pride that she had a bigger bust size (C's compared to Dean's B's). It looked like he hadn't bothered to buy clothes that fit properly. His jeans were women's jeans, just baggy and he had plain white sneakers on; otherwise he was wearing his own clothes.

Dean raised an eyebrow when he noticed Mel staring at him. "You got a problem or what?"

Mel gave him a sweet smile. "I was just thinking how adorable you are. Sam's gotta watch out for his big sis now." She enjoyed the furious look on Dean's face and listening to his brother's hooting laughter. "Come on inside. I'm sure you want to wash the road grime off, and I'll be making burgers for dinner." Mel called over her shoulder.

The brothers followed their friend into the large house after removing their duffels from the trunk of the hobbled car. They went to the rooms on the third floor they had stayed in the last time they were in the house, while Melody headed to the kitchen to start dinner. She set to work prepping burger patties for the grill, cutting potatoes in to decent wedges and mixing a seasoning for them, and chopping vegetables for a salad. It was still early in the afternoon, so it was too early to start cooking. Mel contemplated changing the tire for Dean, but decided against it. The man was very possessive of his car and would want to remove the tire himself to make sure it was done right. Mel decided to take a quick shower and then look into which cures was effecting Dean.

XOXOXOXOX

Ian walked in through the back door exhausted. Mel's horse, Smoke, had come back to help, but it was still a pain in the ass to move the herd. Many of the spring calves refused to cooperate and tried to run off. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered running the ranch, but he knew he would get bored and stir-crazy if he didn't have the animals to care for.

He had never cared much for the actual hunting aspect of Hunting, so he mostly researched, cataloged, and organized the books in the library. There was only so much of that he could do though. He only ever tagged along with Melody if she had a particularly difficult hunt and would need the back up. Even though he didn't hunt often, he still made sure to train so he could watch his sister's back when she needed it. Training with Mel was a pain since she was always one step ahead of her opponent.

Ian opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He felt the presence of someone unfamiliar behind him. In the blink of an eye he spun around and had the gun drawn from his holster, aimed at the intruder. "Damn it, Sam!" He exclaimed. "I almost shot you!" He put the pistol back.

Sam gave nervous chuckle as he lowered his hands. "Sorry, I suppose I could have said something." He accepted the bottle of water that was offered. "So how've you been, man?"

"Good," Ian said after downing most his own bottle. "What are you guys doing here? I'm assuming Dean is here as well."

"Yeah, he's here. That's actually why we're here." Sam looked to the doorway to make sure no one was coming in. "He got himself cursed. We haven't hunted any witches, but it think he may have hitting on one at some bar and not known it. Probably did something to piss her off, and ended up cursed."

Both men paused at the sound of feet thundering down the stairs. "Stay the fuck away from me you bitch!" A woman shouted. Ian didn't recognize the voice.

"Aw, come on," Mel's voice whined. "You'll look pretty." A strange woman came running into the kitchen with Mel hot on her heels. Mel slid to a stop and locked eyes with Ian. "You want a puppy?" she squealed. "Ooo we can get two! I think the Myers' dog just had a litter. I'll go call him." She bounced on the balls of her feet as she started to leave the room.

Sam and Dean stared at Mel like she was crazy, but Ian was use to her randomly picking up on his thoughts. He had been aggravated by the small cattle drive he had just finished, and even Sam surprising him hadn't fully distracted him. He caught his sister's wrist and pulled her to a stop. "Mel, focus." Ian scolded. "Sam and Dean came to get help. Not to mention you promised to make dinner." He frowned at Mel's attempt to make him feel guilty with her teary puppy eyes. "You can call Jim after supper, so don't give me that look."

"What was all that running about?" Sam asked.

"She wanted to put make up on me, Sam!" Dean cried. "She'd probably make me look like some emo goth reject."

"Oh please," Mel waved her hand at his words. "I wouldn't do that. I was just going to accentuate your natural features. You wouldn't look so butch."

Dean growled as he bit back his remark. "I need a drink."

"Bad news, Buck-o," Mel chuckled. "There's no alcohol in this house. Both Ian and I are under 21."

"You have got to be shitting me! Out of all the illegal things you've done, underage drinking isn't one of them?" Dean seemed to be headed for a tirade. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey," Mel sounded insulted. "I don't do that many things that are illegal." She crossed her arms and glared at woman in front of her.

"Remind me how manipulating the lottery so you can be a rich bitch is legal," Dean snarled

"At least I didn't get a sex change because I can't keep it in my pants!" She shot back.

"And we're done here," Ian said. He stepped forward and picked Dean up, tossing him over his shoulder. "Let's go look for a way to reverse this," he said calmly ignoring Dean's protesting cries. He looked at Mel. "Get started on dinner."

Ian didn't glance back as he walked out of the kitchen with Sam following him. He tossed Dean into one of the overstuffed chairs in the living room before he slouched into the corner of a couch. "Is there a reason you're picking a fight with Mel, or no?" he asked. Dean ignored him by crossing his arms and turning his head away. Ian pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm too tired for this shit," he muttered before standing up. "Stay out of Mel's way while she's making dinner. You both are more than welcome to look through the library for a way to reverse this. I need a shower and a nap."

XOXOXOXOX

 **Please leave a review! I love to hear everyone's opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two**

As the burgers sizzled on the grill, Melody focused her attention to the people inside the house. Ian was sleeping peacefully and the Winchester brothers were lounging in her library. Sam was researching, while Dean was halfheartedly looking through one of her spell books. The psychic girl smiled as she pulled her attention back to what she was cooking.

The burgers were almost done, the fries wouldn't take long to cook and she could toast the buns while they were cooking. Mel knew she had pressed Dean's buttons too much, Ian's as well for that matter. She hoped her offerings of an apology would be accepted by them both. The sound of tires crunching on gravel made her look up. A large red pickup parked at the end of the deck.

The man who stepped out was a welcome sight. He was tall, though shorter than any of the men currently in the house, and had a well-muscled, evenly proportioned frame. His face was classically handsome with strong lines along his jaw, brow, nose, and chin. He had dark green eyes that always made Mel think of a pine forest, and long hair tied back in a messy pony tail.

"Hey there, sweetie," he called out as he walked up to the young woman. He bent down to give her a peck on the cheek. "Where do you want all this stuff?"

Mel smiled as she flipped the burgers. "Ice cream in the freezer, beer in the fridge, same with the chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers can go in the cupboard. The other bottles may as well go in the freezer too." She turned to look at him. "How much do I owe you?"

"You can pay me back later. Do you need help with anything else?"

"Think you could bring some wood over for the fire pit?" Mel asked as she took the meat off the grill.

"Yeah, no problem," he said as he went into the house. He held the door for Mel as he came back out. "Whose car is that out front? I don't need to be worried about anything do I?"

"No," Mel said as she felt her face heat up. "Now get to work. Dinner will be soon."

XOXOXOXOX

The gentlemen in the upper levels of the house made their way down stairs at Melody's call that dinner was ready. Dean was still pouting and Ian was still irritated. Sam was frustrated that he hadn't found anything useful. Apparently most curses like Dean's either went away on their own, or the identity of the witch needed to be known to break it, like Mel had said she would need. Dean swore up and down that he hadn't had any run ins with a witch, so they were back to square one.

They were all surprised when Mel told them to come out to the deck. On the deck there was a large picnic table with a platter of cheese burgers, a large bowl of fries, a bowl of salad chilling over a tub of ice, and much to Dean's pleasure, a large steel bucket next to the table full of beer. He would never admit it, but he gave a pleased squeal before rushing to sit at the table. Sam smiled and took a seat next to his brother.

Ian looked at the beer and to his sister where she was loading food onto their guests' plates. He opened his mouth to scold her, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. "Alright, fire pit is ready for whenever," a young man said as he climbed the deck's stairs. "Hey, babe," he said when he noticed Ian staring.

With an embarrassingly unmanly noise, Ian ran over to his boyfriend and tackled him in a bear hug. He pulled away enough to give him a kiss. The kiss broke off after receiving a mental scolding from Mel. "What are you doing here, Mark?" Ian asked breathlessly.

Mark pulled Ian toward the table. "Mel called and asked if I was going to be in the area, and to get a few things for her." He looked around the table at the large, handsome man eating a forkful of salad, and the woman wolfishly eating her burger. "Who are your friends?"

"Mark, I'd like you to meet Sam and Dean Winchester," Mel said politely gesturing to the brothers. "Sam, Dean, this is Mark Duval, he's a hunter as well. And Ian's boyfriend, if it wasn't obvious."

"I thought the Winchesters were brothers?" Mark asked.

Sam then explained how Dean was cursed. They talked about how the brothers came too know Melody and Ian (avoiding certain details), and moved on to talking of some of the recent hunts Mark had been on. He used to hunt mainly werewolves and wendigoes until he had met Ian. His boyfriend had gotten sick of seeing him nearly torn to pieces and made him back down to hunting simple ghosts and poltergeists.

Mark went into details of his last haunting he had cleaned up. It was an old hotel that had been around for almost 200 years and later turned into an apartment complex. It had been haunted by three ghosts: a woman who had died during child birth shortly after the hotel had opened a drunkard who had fallen down the stairs and broke his neck, and a child who had shot himself playing with his father's guns. The ghosts had been agitated by the renovations and lashed out against the tenants. The woman would attack any pregnant women, or women with infants, who entered the building. The drunken man would try to push anyone who used the stairs. The little boy never harmed anyone, just scared them with his bloody appearance.

While Mark talked with the brothers, sharing war stories, Mel began to clear the table after everyone had stopped eating. Sam jumped up to help, ignoring the girl's protests. He lingered in the kitchen watching her as she pulled a tub of vanilla ice cream from the freezer, and pulled a pan out of the oven. A heavenly smell of fruit, spices, and baked bread products filled the room. Sam hoped whatever it was, was for dessert.

As the younger Winchester stood by the small island in the middle of the kitchen, Mel stood on her tiptoes to reach for the bowls in the cupboard above her head. She tried to block out the thoughts she was hearing from Sam. She _thought_ she had gotten to know Sam fairly well when he and she had switched bodies, but clearly she was mistaken. At that time he had simply thought of her as a friend, the same way he felt about Ian. Now though, it was enough to make her blush from the attention he seemed to send her way.

 _God, she's got such a perfect little ass._ The thought had flashed so loud in Sam's head that Mel couldn't ignore it. It caught her by surprise and she dropped the bowl she had in her hand as she spun to look at Sam. "How 'bout I get those for you?" The man's voice was steady even though his face was flushed.

Mel worked in flustered silence to put large portions of her peach cobbler into the bowls with a scoop of ice cream. Sam insisted on helping. It annoyed Mel that she was so affected by him, and that he seemed to think it was a game. He had taken over the ice cream when he saw her grab a stool to kneel on as he teased her about her height. It wasn't her fault Mark had gotten a gallon bucket of ice cream, and with it on top of the island she couldn't get the leverage to scoop it out.

Eventually Sam and Mel made it back to the porch with the bowls of dessert. Dean had asked about the crashing sound, and laughed when Sam told him Mel dropped a bowl. Everyone complimented Melody on her peach cobbler. Dean seemed embarrassed when he found out it was made mostly for him, since Mel felt bad about arguing earlier. After dessert Ian and Mark disappeared to the third floor while Dean and Sam helped Mel clean up. Sam told her what he had found about the curse. Dean was still adamant that he had not encountered any witches. Mel figured the least she could do was tap in to her own magic to find a cure.

XOXOXOXOX

The basement of the large ranch house was enormous. It was one room that spanned the entire area of the first floor. Many of the spell books Melody owned had been moved to fill shelves along the wall. On the far side of the room, an ancient looking altar sat in the corner. Mel went to the one much closer, in the middle of the bookshelves. She caught Dean looking at the other altar and ignored his mental questions.

Sam and Dean each sat in the cushioned chairs that had been place nearby. They had hunted a lot of witches, but Mel's little sanctuary for her spell work was probably the most comfortable one they had encountered. The ceiling had runes to prevent magic leaking out of the room and into the rest of the house. The corner of the room they were in had been furnished to resemble Mel's library. There was a large, plain beige area rug covering the floor, book cases along the walls, Mel's locked cabinet nestled in the corner, a large cabinet filled with various ingredients needed for any of the spells Mel would need to preform, the two chairs they were sitting in, and the small white marble altar in the middle it all.

They knew that Melody was dabbing more into the magic she had inherited from her mother because of the god that had possessed her and brought her back from the dead. Both brothers worried that she was running the risk of other hunters coming after her, but she had assured them that no one would come looking for her.

Mel busied herself getting ingredients for her spells. She first planned to find out who had cursed Dean, and then work on a way to reverse it. As she passed the cursed man on one of her trips to the bookshelves, she pulled a few strands of his short hair. The brothers watched her work. She completely ignored them as she performed the first spell. Dean seemed to hold his breath as Mel sprinkled the ashes of the burnt herbs on to the surface of water in a bowl. She said a name that sounded vaguely familiar before starting on her second spell.

The sound of Mel's voice chanting her spells and the smells of the burning herbs combined with Dean's full tummy to gradually lull him to sleep. He had tried to fight the dozing feeling he was getting, but soon his eyelids just got too heavy. Sam wasn't doing much better either. Mel finished her concoction and poured it into a stone goblet for Dean to drink out of. She looked at the brothers a smiled. She hated to wake them, but they would want to hear what she had discovered.

"Dean," she said loud enough to rouse the sleepy hunter. "I need you to drink this."

Dean accepted the goblet but hesitated to take a drink. "What's this gonna do?"

"The woman who cursed you wanted you to live as a woman because you had apparently left her in the middle of the night. She had planned for you to maybe hook up with someone who would leave you after you fell asleep after sex so you would know how it feels. Her curse was planned to last a year." Mel pointed to the cup in Dean's hands. "If you drink that, you'll only be stuck like that for a few more weeks, maybe less. I can't completely reverse it without some nasty side-effects, but I can lessen it significantly."

The older hunter searched the woman's face for any signs of deceit. He was always nervous about drinking potions, but he didn't see any signs of an ulterior motive in his friend's face. "Ok, so I just gotta be a chick for a few weeks. How hard can that be?" he asked before slamming back the potion. "Well," he paused as a shiver ran through his body. "That certainly wasn't the worst thing I've tasted."

Mel rolled her eyes and moved to start cleaning up. "Shut up and go get a beer."

Sam and Dean headed for the kitchen after being shooed out of the basement. Ian and Mark were snuggled on the couch in the living room as they passed. They greeted the brothers as they passed before turning back to their books. Sam wondered if he and Dean should stay here while waiting for the curse to break. It seemed like they were suddenly intruding now that Ian's boyfriend was here. He was sure that between the two of them, they could afford a motel for a week or so. He took the beer Dean had handed him and went outside to sit on the deck to think things out.

The sun had almost set before anyone had decided to come outside. Sam looked up and saw Ian and Mark with their arms loaded with packages and boxes. Mel and Dean followed shortly, carrying blankets. Sam flinched at the glare Mel gave him before she walked off the deck. Sam knew she had heard his earlier thoughts about leaving and was pissed, especially since he had been flirting with her while getting dessert. Groaning internally, Sam rose to follow his friends.

They were sitting around a large fire pit. There were curved benches surrounding it that were made of weathered wood. They looked comfortable enough for spending a night around a bonfire. Mel and Dean were arguing over who was going to light the fire. It was funny to watch then argue because their personalities seemed similar so many times. Mark ended the fight by tossing a lit match onto the fuel soaked wood. He smiled at the two pyros from where he sat next to his boyfriend.

That was when Sam noticed the current seating arrangement. Ian and Mark were sitting together on one bench, Dean with a pile of everything they had brought out on another, and Mel by herself. There was another bench to make the full circle, but Sam felt it would be awkward if he sat there. Steeling his nerves, he sat next to Melody. She didn't say anything or even look his way as he sat, so Sam knew she was mad; just not mad enough to delegate him to his own bench.

"Is there a special purpose for the bonfire, Mel? Or did you just want an excuse to light shit on fire?" Ian teased.

"I thought it would be nice to hang out with everyone out here. Since Mark was coming I had him pick up stuff for s'mores and some alcohol." Mel sounded pleased with her plan.

Dean started laughing, which was really a very feminine sounding giggle. "Sounds like a party."

Everyone began laughing and joking. Mark passed around sticks that he claimed were the best kind for roasting marshmallows, teasing Dean when he complained about how unsanitary it was to eat off dirty sticks. Sam and Dean didn't have much experience roasting marshmallows over an open fire and ended up burning quite a few before Mel took pity and showed them her technique.

The night progressed with lots of shared stories of fond memories, ridiculous hunting experiences, and lots of drinking. Dean seemed to have a lower tolerance now that he had a woman's body. Mel had produced nail polish from her pocket and they began painting each other's nails. The men watched with amusement as the two women ended up with as much polish on their fingers and toes as they did their nails. Dean and Melody both seemed to have extremely ticklish feet, which provided endless entertainment as they tried to paint each other's toe nails.

Gradually the fire burned down. It was well after midnight when Mark and Ian decided to call it a night. Mel pouted as they left, taking a passed out Dean with them. Sam was pretty drunk as he watched the low burning flames. He hadn't drunk nearly as much as his brother or Mel for that matter. Apparently Mark had brought two bottles of whiskey, a bottle of vodka, and three bottles of rum. It was all top quality liquor as well, and all that was left after everyone sharing the bottles was one unopened bottle of rum and half of another, and a little less than half of the vodka. He was sure everyone was going to wake up with hangovers in the morning, or afternoon.

Mel surprised Sam by sitting right next to him and leaning in to his side. Their thighs were press together tightly and Mel was trying to pull his arm around her shoulders. Sam obliged her and pulled her closer to his side. "What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

"I thought you were psychic," Sam chuckled.

"The booze s'making everything fuzzy," Mel said. She turned her head to look up at him. "Do you really not want to stay here? Do you not like it here?"

Sam's heart dropped into his stomach at the look on Mel's face. Her full lips were turned down into a pout and her eyes glistened with unshed tears, added to her red nose and flushed cheeks, she looked like she had been crying. He didn't know why but he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Of course I like it here. You always go out of your way to make Dean and I feel welcome. I just didn't want to intrude on Ian and his boyfriend."

Melody turned so she could wrap her arms around Sam's waist. "You're not intruding. Please stay." Sam thought he heard her voice tremble. "Ian would feel bad if you guys decided to stay in some stupid motel."

Sam felt torn. He wanted to comfort the young woman in his arms, but he was worried he might be taking advantage of her current state if he did anything. Eventually he decided to hell with it, all the thinking was hurting his alcohol addled brain. He reached to cup Mel's face and turned it up to look in her eyes. "What about you? How would you feel?"

A strange expression flickered across Mel's face. "You're such a dick," she growled before stretching up to press her lips against his.

The kiss seemed to ignite a fire between the two of them. Sam's hands moved to clutch Melody closer as he pressed his tongue to her lips and she willingly opened to him. One hand tangled in her hair as the other reached her ass to pull her into his lap. Mel moved easily as she wound her fingers through Sam's long hair. Sam smiled at the loud groan he managed to get from her as he tugged on one of the rings in her lip. She retaliated by grinding her hips against his own, causing a strangled gasp. When they finally had to break for air, Mel looked surprised and embarrassed, but there was not a hint of regret in her eyes as she studied Sam's face.

"We should go inside." Sam's voice was low and husky as he tried to catch his breath. Mel nodded and giggled before climbing off him. She gripped his arm as her knees buckled. "Are you okay?" Sam asked catching her.

"I drank more than I thought," Mel said airily as she pressed a hand to her head. She gave Sam a sheepish smile. "Will you help me? I don't think I can walk back on my own."

Sam laughed. He stood slowly, to test his own balance and to avoid getting light headed. He picked Mel up along with the blanket wrapped around her, and started to carry her back to the house. She protested mildly before settling down. The fire pit was between the house and the barn, about 200ft, so she decided to get comfortable. She was surprised by how safe she felt in Sam's arms. He held her tightly against his chest, but not to the point of crushing her, and stepped carefully to avoid tripping an jostling her.

By the time Sam made it to the house, Melody was asleep in his arms. He didn't feel like pushing his luck carrying her up the stairs, so he went to lay her on the large couch in the living room. Mel had a death grip on his shirt even in her sleep. Sam couldn't seem to pry her fingers loose. Thinking back to when they had switched bodies, Sam decided to lay on the couch with her. He didn't want to cause her to have another flashback, so he let her cling to him as he stretched into the soft cushions.

 **Apparently my sister has decided to ship Mel and Sam. I thought it would be cute to play around with them, so there you go! Leave a review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry it's been so long without an update. I've kinda been busy. I've been working a lot of overtime at work, so when I'm home all I wanna do is rest and recuperate! So I haven't had much time to think about this story...or at least get the ideas down on paper and typed up. Also I got a new puppy! She's super cute and fuzzy. She's a Pyrenees mix that I got from my neighbor. Hopefully she takes after her mom in the size department and doesn't get too big. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

A throbbing, pulsing pain finally managed to drag the eldest Winchester from his slumber. He groaned as he made an assessment of his body. He felt like he had been run over. His head was pounding in time with his pulse and his stomach was flipping like a gymnast. Slowly Dean opened his eyes. His vision was fuzzy as he looked around the vaguely familiar room. He was glad the curtains were still drawn closed. He wasn't sure that he would be able to take it if the sun was shining through the large window across from the bed.

Gradually the events of yesterday filtered through Dean's foggy mind. He couldn't remember making it to his room after Mel's little party, but he figured Sam must have carried him in as much as it embarrassed him. Dean slowly crawled out of bed. A bottle of Gatorade and two Alieve were on the bedside table. After taking the pills and chugging the spots drink, the hunter went to the adjoining bathroom to take a shower. He smelled of wood smoke, and his face felt sticky. Looking in the mirror, Dean noticed he had chocolate and marshmallow goo around his mouth and on his cheeks. As he began to undress he saw his fingers, then his toes. Two different colors of nail polish covered his nails and most of his toes. There were a few messy lines on his fingers. He smiled at the memory of painting Mel's nails. He was sure hers looked worse since he had no idea what he was doing to begin with.

The hot shower did a lot to help ease his headache and the tight muscles across his shoulders. After a few minutes of relaxing under the hot water, Dean washed quickly with the neutral smelling body wash and shampoo that Mel had left in the shower. The door opened as Dean was stepping out. He shrieked while trying to cover himself. Mel looked at him with an annoyed glare. Without a word she pushed a bundle of clothes into his arms and picked his dirty ones off the floor. She was gone before Dean could recover from her shock.

Dean lay out the clothes she had given him. He recognized the shirts from when Sam had been trapped in her body. Mel had given him a lavender color t-shirt with tiny sleeves, and a grey and black plaid shirt. He frowned at the pair of pants she had given him to wear. He was taller than her still, so he wouldn't fit the legs of her jeans. No to mention, he was pretty sure he had fuller hips than her petite frame. Mel had also given him a bra and pair of panties.

Dean blushed at the thought of wearing the underwear. The tags were attached, so he knew they were new, but it was just the thought. He used the time it took to dry himself to mentally prepare. After removing the tags, Dean slid on the panties. He was surprised at how comfortable they felt against his skin. It was better than his boxer briefs, but he liked how much his underwear covered. These panties made him feel like his ass cheeks were hanging out. The bra was next. Dean could have kissed Mel when he saw it was the kind of bra women just pulled over their heads like a shirt. A quick adjustment of his new boobs, and Dean was ready to finish getting dressed.

XOXOXOXOX

Sam was right. Everyone woke up with a hangover of some degree. He assumed Mel and Dean had the worst since they had drunk the most, and pretty much passed out. Mel had been difficult to wake. Even Ian had a hard time, and he relentlessly teased her for sleeping on Sam. Sam was content to let her continue lying on him until nature had called. He managed to pull her hands loose from his shirt and get away before she could get a better grip. When he returned she had moved to the dining room table. She was still wrapped in her blanket but now she was sipping on a large mug of coffee.

Unable to resist her sheer adorableness, Sam gave her a kiss on the top of her head before heading to the kitchen for some coffee. Mark and Ian were making brunch and asked him to help, so that was where he stayed. Ian showed him how to cook pancakes while he and Mark cooked scrambled eggs and bacon. Sam enjoyed cooking. He had never cooked anything that didn't involve a microwave or just boiling water, so he was excited when he managed to not burn any of the pancakes. Not all of the pancakes were perfectly round like Ian had made them, but they were cooked to golden brown perfection.

The three of them finished and brought the piles of food to the dining room. Sam was disappointed that Mel was no longer at the table, but her blanket was still on the chair and her mug on the table. She was coming back.

Mark was setting plates down while Ian placed coffee cups and silver ware on the placemats, and Sam was carrying a carafe of coffee when Dean came in. "These pants Mel gave me are way too short," he complained. "I know she's small, but seriously," he looked to his brother as he gestured at his bare calf. "This is ridiculous."

"They're capris you dumbass," Mel growled from behind him. Her arms were raised as her fingers deftly pleated her hair down the back of her head. "Of course I'm not going to have jeans that fit you. Not only are you taller, you wider than me. You're lucky I had an extra sports bra, since I'm bigger than you in that department." Her hands froze as she shot a look to Sam. "We'll go shopping later. You can pick some better clothes then."

Dean didn't miss the sudden blush staining her cheeks, or his brothers when he looked at him. Mel finished braiding her hair before sitting at the head of the table. Dean wondered what was going on between his brother and their psychic friend. He had a feeling he was going to have to remind his brother of his track record with women. Breakfast, or rather brunch, passed silently. Everyone was too busy eating and nursing steaming mugs of coffee for chatter. It didn't help that everyone was still mildly hung-over.

Once the meal was finished and everything was cleaned up, Mel, Sam and Dean all went outside to take care of Dean's poor tire. Mel had been right: Dean wanted to remove the tire himself. He wouldn't even let Sam help when he was obviously struggling. It took almost twice as long to get the tire off than it would have normally taken Dean. He hadn't realized he had lost so much strength. Now his arm and back muscles burned and ached. Sam carried the tire while the two women walked towards Mel's gigantic garage.

Mel led them past her classic cars, the farm trucks, and a new SUV, and into a room that she hadn't shown them the last time they were there. Inside were various types of machines. There were wood working machines, welding materials and other metal working tools, and a few automotive tools that the brothers recognized. Mel headed over to those. She took the tire from Sam and set about removing it from the rim.

Dean watched carefully as Mel removed the Schrader Valve to finish deflating the tire. He knew she wouldn't let him touch her machines to fix the damn tire himself, so he settled to watching her like a hawk. She glared at him a few times, so he knew she had heard his doubting thoughts about whether she knew what she was doing or not. His doubts washed away though, once she had the tire quickly repaired as good as any professional he had seen. Dean relented to having Sam put the tire back on the Impala. He wasn't sure he would be able to get the lug nuts tight enough with his new wimpy body.

After the tire was back on, Mel announced it was time to go shopping. Dean had wanted his brother to come with him, he was worried about what Melody would buy for him, but the gigantic bitch said he was still tired. Dean drove carefully along the gravel road. He didn't want another flat tire in the middle of nowhere. Melody gave him directions to a decent tire shop when they got into Manhattan. The attention the men gave his car made Dean feel better about this trip. A couple of the younger guys in the shop had slipped him their phone numbers. Once his car had new heavy ply tires, the two of them were off to the mall.

Clothes shopping had to be near the top of the list of things Dean Winchester hates. Melody tried to make it bearable by joking and trying on horrendous outfits to cheer him up, but he simply hated it. It was a huge relief when Mel announced that they were almost done after she had bought a few pairs of jeans, some plain shirts, and even dragging him through Victoria's Secret for underwear. Dean thought he would have enjoyed going to enjoy going to the lingerie store, but it was horrid. Mel tried once again to make it easier for him by volunteering to measure him for bras that would fit. It was less awkward than a stranger touching him, but not by much.

Mel was now dragging him into Hot Topic. Dean almost dug in his heels, but decided it wasn't worth fighting her. She pointed out where the band tees were while she looked at the display cases of gauges. Dean was pleased when he finally found some shirts with bands that he actually knew. The material was super soft and the designs were made to look like vintage concert shirts. He picked five of them: two different Led Zeppelin shirts, a Pink Floyd, a Metallica, and an Aerosmith tank top. Mel was waiting for him at the counter. She smiled when she saw the arm load of shirts he had.

The young man working the register scanned the tags on the shirts and removed the security tags, and then scanned for the gauges and earrings Mel had picked. Dean was floored by the total. He hadn't bothered to look at the price of the shirts. Mel didn't even blink an eye as she handed the cashier her debit card. She gathered the bags and headed for the exit.

"Mel, you don't have to spend this much on me," Dean said suddenly feeling guilty. "I mean I'm only going to be like this for a few weeks, right? There's no sense in spending so much."

Mel looped her free arm around Dean's. "When you're back to normal, I guarantee you that I will keep these shirts. I can always return the jeans, but I'll probably give them away." She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked toward the food court. "I'm doing this because I want to, Dean. I don't want you to feel guilty. You don't get spoiled enough."

Dean almost pulled away. He wasn't use to others doting on him so it made him feel awkward. He tried to cover his awkwardness by looking away, but instead noticed a few people stared at them. "Aren't you being a little too friendly? I mean you know I'm really a guy, but people might get the wrong idea."

"Oh Dean, you worry too much." Mel laughed at him, but moved her head off his shoulder. "Pretty much everyone who is looking at us thinks we're sisters, or close friends. And does it bother you that much that people would think that you're a lesbian? Would you have sex with a man in that body?" Dean's cheeks turned dark red. "Of course not," Mel answered before him. "So it's fine. No one cares, really."

At the food court Melody and Dean got an extra-large pizza from her favorite genuine New York-style pizzeria to split. Dean knew he would have no problem eating half to the enormous pizza in his old body, but he questioned it now in this much smaller one. Mel didn't seem to care about his internal crisis. She immediately dug in. By the time Dean decided he would just eat as much as he could handle, she had already eaten half of one of the large slices. As they continued to eat, they talked about how each of them had been since they had last seen the other. They exchanged stories about their younger brothers that they wouldn't otherwise be able to tell with them present, and made comments about the people walking around them.

Dean was surprised when the pizza was gone. He had managed to eat three of slices, which meant Melody ate the rest of the pizza. The older hunter stared at the tiny woman. There was no way from looking at her that Mel could eat most of a gigantic pizza herself, but now Dean knew otherwise.

Mel looked around them to make sure no one was watching them before she held her hand over the box and made a fist. The cardboard box crumpled into a ball as she closed her hand. She looked at Dean, amused by the dumbstruck look on his face. "It's too big to fit in the trach can, and I'm not going to try and fold it up to fit like an idiot." She grabbed their bags and the ball of greasy cardboard. "Let's get back. I bet to boys are hungry."

Dean laughed before following her. After she disposed of the remains of their lunch, he took the bags from her and offered her his elbow. The way her smile seemed to light up her whole face and the way her nose scrunched up made his heart swell. In many ways Melody reminded Dean of Sam when he was a kid and looked to him for everything. Sam still did in many ways, but with Mel I was like having an even younger sibling. He really hoped that nothing would ever change that.

 **If anyone wants to see Dean have some sort of humorous misadventure while he's stuck as a girl let me know. I'm thinking about making him have a period right before he changes, but any other ideas would be splendid! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so very sorry for my long absence. The holidays came along, and then I started taking the CMA class, which I passed my state test with a 92%! So now I am a Certified Medication Aide! anyway, I'm going to try and wrap this story up. Thank you all for your time and support!**

 **XOXOXOXO**

 **Chapter Four**

About a week had passed since the Winchesters had come to the home of Melody Richards seeking help after Dean had gotten himself cursed as a woman by a vindictive witch. Mel had managed to shorten the time of the curse from a year to only about a month. Dean has wanted to go out and hunt down the "witch-bitch", but was stopped by the witch hunter. According to Mel's research and contacts, the witch who had cursed him was harmless. This, of course, started an argument between the two hunters.

Sam on the other hand, was enjoying the break from hunting. Dean had decided that they wouldn't hunt until the curse was over because his new female body was now too weak to protect Sam. That left the tall hunter finding things to occupy his abundance of free time. For the most part he helped Mel with anything she was doing around her ranch. These ranged from anything such as grocery shopping for five adults (Mark had decided to stay as well), to tending to the livestock. Sam enjoyed the normalcy of such mundane tasks, but mostly he enjoyed the young woman's company. Because of her psychic powers, Sam knew he couldn't hide the attraction he had for Mel, so he embraced it and decided to spend as much time as he could with her.

Mel loved having her house filled with guests. It was a welcome change for her. She loved her brother Ian dearly, but there was only so much of one person she could handle. That was why she hunted. She got bored and restless, and there was always someone who needed saving from the supernatural. Mark occupied most of Ian's time with errands and simple dates, Dean was still pissed at her and thus avoided her, so that left Sam to keep her company. Melody greatly enjoyed his company. She enjoyed the long conversations they shared, she greatly appreciated his help with her chores and errands, and of course she enjoyed his affection.

A bond had formed between Sam and Mel when they had swapped bodies, but now there was an added attraction as well. Sam was an incredibly handsome man with a powerful, broad, muscular body that would make a lesser woman swoon. He was also kind, intelligent, gentle, and understanding in a way most people weren't because of his experiences with the supernatural. Melody was a visually stunning petite spitfire of a woman, with her golden-coppery hair and ice blue eyes. She had always managed to keep most people outside of an invisible barrier because of her powers and lack of understanding, so it felt wonderful to be able to be herself around Sam without feeling criticism and ridicule. Despite Dean's misfortune, Mel was glad the Winchesters had come to visit. It seemed like the curse would pass fairly peacefully.

XOXOXOX

Dean was pissed, and that was putting it mildly. He had left Mel's ranch after watching his brother follow the little psychic like a puppy. He had tried to remind Sammy of his history with women as delicately as he could and gotten an epic bitch face, followed by a huge lecture about how it wasn't any of his business and that Mel was different from the other women he had been involved with. Then Dean tried to use the age card. It had backfired horribly as Sam had pointed out the Dean had slept with women half his age regularly. So Dean had left with his metaphorical panties in a twist, only to have them twist more as a couple of men whistled at him as he entered the auto parts store.

That was when Dean started to notice men checking him out in the same manner he would look at an attractive woman. The sales associates seemed extra helpful and seemed to hover close in case he happened to need help. Dean bought what he needed to give Baby a tune up and left. Mel and Ian had made a fake ID for " _Deanna_ Jones", so Dean decided to get some beer to drink while he worked on his precious car. He found a decent looking discount liquor store and hoped they had his favorite beer. They did! Dean quickly bought three six packs before any of the young men started to hit on him.

One of the young men approached Dean as he was putting the beer on the floor boards of the backseat. Dean groaned internally before turning around. "Hey there, little lady," he said with an exaggerated drawl. "Are you headed to a party? Mind if I join you?" His eyes traveled up and down Dean's feminine body.

"There's no party, and I ain't gonna take you anywhere," Dean growled.

The man laughed and stepped closer, blocking the driver's door. "Come on babe, I guarantee you I can show you a good time." He started to rub Dean's arms.

Disgusted, Dean shoved the man back and climbed in his car. He heard the man cussing him out and calling him a bitch as he drove out of the parking lot. Dean decided it was better if he just stayed on Mel's ranch for the remainder of the time he had left to deal with the curse. It wasn't worth the headache of dealing with all the men looking at him like he was a prize to win. He also didn't want to have to call Sam to come bail him out of jail because he ended up beating one of the more confident pricks to a pulp. For the rest of the day, Dean hid in Mel's garage to avoid everyone.

XOXOXOX

Never in all the years Ian had known Melody, had he heard his adopted sister so mad. He really had no choice but to call her, and while her psychic powers didn't work as well as they did in person over the phone, it was enough for her to know exactly what happened and just how much trouble he had gotten into. Currently, he and Mark were sitting in the Riley County Police Department's holding cell with the assholes who had tried (and failed) to beat them up as they were leaving the steak house. There were enough witnesses around to verify that Mark and Ian had acted in self-defense, along with the security cameras. They had agreed not to press charges on the men, but now they had no way to get home, and Mark's truck was five miles on the other side of town.

Mel came, picked them up after glaring at them and the other men who were waiting out their drunkenness, and took them to Mark's truck. She drove behind them the whole way home. Even after getting safely home, Mel still refused to speak to either of them. It was getting late so everyone decided to go to bed.

Melody woke a few hours later. A strong negative energy was approaching the house. Silently, she moved throughout the quiet house, grabbing weapons along the way. She stepped into the cool autumn night air with a pistol in the waistband of her jeans, a knife on her belt, and a shotgun loaded with rock salt in her hands. As she made her way to the front of the house, Mel could hear the thoughts of the men who were stepping out of a large SUV. It was the same group of men who had attacked Ian and Mark.

"There's those fuckers' truck," one whispered to the others.

Mel watched from the shadows as the men moved closer to Mark's truck. She stepped out just as one raised the baseball bat he carried into the air. "I wouldn't to that if I were you," she said casually.

All of the men spun around and stared at her. "Who the fuck are you?" The biggest guy said. He appeared to be the leader of this little group. "Why don't you go back inside before you get hurt, little girl?" he sneered.

"Why don't you boys just leave, and we can forget about this? I won't even call the cops for trespassing on my property." Mel said sweetly.

"We came here to teach those fags a lesson, and we're not leaving until we do." The larger man stepped toward her. "There's no way you can stop all of us, so just run along before you get hurt."

"Get the hell off of my property before I shoot you," Mel growled.

All the men laughed and the one closest to the truck lifted his bat again. Their laughter was silenced by the shotgun blast as Mel shot their friend. "You shot him!" One of the men screeched.

"It's rock salt, he'll live." Mell pulled the pistol from her waist band. "This is loaded with real bullets that will kill you. I'll say it again: get the hell off my property."

As expected, the men in the house woke up from the gun shot. Mel turned her head back to the house when she heard Dean distressed thoughts. The leader of the group took advantage of the distraction and tackled the young woman to the ground. He tried to wrestle the gun out of her hand, but she recovered quickly. Mel threw the pistol away before she punched the large man in the nose. The bones crunched under the powerful blow and the man howled in pain. He managed to land a kick with his boot on Mel's jaw as she rolled away from him.

Mel stood quickly and saw the rest of the men running toward her with the bats they had been planning on using to smash the truck aimed for her. She held her hand up and closed her fist. The wooden bats all exploded into splinters. She then held her hand open, palm down. All of the men dropped to the ground and were held by some unseen force.

"All of you will get in your vehicle and get the fuck off of my property, and never return." Mel said. "If you do, I promise much worse than this." She looked each man in the eye before releasing them.

They scrambled to their feet, helping their injured buddies, and piled into the large vehicle. The large SUV peeled out down the driveway in a cloud of dust. Mel turned back to the house, unsurprised to see Sam, Mark, and Ian standing there. She walked passed them to hurry to the third floor where Dean was.

Dean was curled in the corner of his borrowed room, rocking back and forth. "Dean, let me help you, okay?" Mel said cautiously as she entered. She felt bad that he had to go through this. She was hoping the curse would time out before this happened, but luck never traveled with the Winchesters.

"Don't tell Sam," Dean's female voice was soft and quiet, and sounded lost. "I don't think that I can handle this, and I don't want him to see me like this."

Mel nodded and gathered Dean up. "Of course, let's go to my room. I got everything you need in there."

The two of them managed to make it to Mel's bedroom just as Sam reached the top of the stairs. He called out to them, only to be met with a door in the face. After knocking and getting no response, Sam tried to open the door; it was locked.

Dean bit back a sob when he heard his brother calling out for him and Mel. He sounded worried and a little panicky. "Dean, settle down. Go take a shower and then start a bath. I'll get Sam to go away," Mel commanded softly.

"Don't tell him," Dean whispered, "and don't leave me, please."

Mel gave Dean a quick promise and a hug before shoving him toward her bathroom. She cracked the door enough to look at Sam. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Sam sounded suspicious. "Did I see Dean? Is he ok?" He was trying to look around the room from his limited view.

"Dean's fine," Mel said exaggeratedly. "Has anyone ever told you that you're overbearing? It's very unbecoming." With that, she shut the door again. She quickly made her way back to the bathroom, knocking once before entering. "I just more or less lied to your brother, and told him he was 'unbecoming'." She air quoted. "What century do I think I'm from?" She paused to look at Dean trying to cover with a towel. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _me_? How about: what is wrong with _you_?!" Dean screeched. "Have you no respect for privacy woman?" He hopped into the shower.

"Oh please, it's not like you don't have anything that I don't have, or haven't seen before. I mean we are both girls at the moment." She laughed as the hunter groaned. "Do you want me to stay, or can I go in my room?"

"Can you hear me from your room?"

"Yes, Dean I'll hear you. Don't worry, I won't leave you alone. You can even stay in my room for the night. I'll try to see if I can reverse this faster so you won't have to deal with your period any longer than you have to."

"Gah! Why did you have to say it out loud?" Dean moaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the huge delay of this chapter. I don't really have a very good excuse. I recently started crocheting and that has pretty much taken over my free time. I hope to start writing some more. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

The sun rose the next day, much like it always does. Melody was already up before the first light of dawn. She hadn't slept well after the late night visit from the thugs who had a beef with her brother and his boyfriend, and Dean's unfortunate condition. She had hoped that his curse would be gone before he had to experience having a period. The physical pains were bad enough to deal with, but Dean seemed to think this somehow made him less than he was, and he was terrified of having Sam see him in such a compromised situation. Mel decided she was going to find a way to fix this for Dean's sake. She hated seeing him so miserable; but first she was going to make breakfast.

Ian, also having had trouble sleeping after the events the previous night, made his way to the kitchen in search of a cup of coffee. He hesitated briefly at the sight of his sister, but he steeled his resolve and walked to the coffee maker. "Mornin'," he said after getting a cup.

"Good morning Ian," Mel said. She never turned from the stove. "I'm going to make biscuits and gravy. Are you and Mark going to eat here, or are you still planning on eating out in hopes of avoiding me?"

Ian winced at Mel's harsh words. "We'll stay. I wasn't going to avoid you; just give you some space so you could cool off. I know you were really mad last night and-"

Mel spun around, ice blue eyes blazing with a cold fire. "I was _pissed_ at you and Mark both!" She snapped. "You know better than to pick a fight with prejudice assholes. And don't say one word about how it wasn't you're fault; after those assholes said something, you insulted them right back." Mel pressed a trembling hand to her forehead. "Damn it Ian, what if one of them had had a gun? Or if there were more of them?" She looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. "I can't lose you too." Her words came out as a choked whisper.

Ian set his coffee down and pulled Mel into his arms. While she sobbed into his chest, he turned off the burner on the stove and moved the skillet away from the heat. "I'm so sorry Mel. I didn't mean to make you worry." He lifted her head by her chin and gently brushed the large purple bruise on her jaw. "I never thought you would get hurt because of something I did."

Mel could hear Ian's self-depreciating thoughts as he looked at the bruise on her jaw, the dark circles under her eyes, and her tears. Mel brushed the tears from her face, stepped back, and patted Ian on the cheek. "Don't beat yourself up about last night. You're my little brother; that means I'm going to do my damnedest to get between you and whatever tries to hurt you. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. Just ask Dean or Sam, they'll tell you that's how it works." She turned back to the stove. "Why don't you start waking everyone up? Breakfast will be ready in about an hour."

Ian shook his head at his sister, but left the kitchen to wake everyone. He was surprised that Dean wasn't in his room, but Sam said he had gone into Mel's room last night. He found the gender swapped hunter curled up in Mel's blankets. He had refused to get up, saying he had a stomachache and didn't want to eat. Ian automatically knew what was wrong, after having lived with Mel for so long, but decided it was best to not share the true nature of Dean's misery with his brother.

Mel and Sam both looked concerned with the news of Dean's stomachache. Sam wanted to go check on his brother, but was stilled by Mel pointing out Dean was an adult and could take care of himself. Sam was starting to become annoyed with Mel. He knew she was keeping something from him, something that involved Dean. Her behavior last night was weird, and now she was brushing off his concern this morning. After breakfast he volunteered to help Mark and Ian with the farm chores so he could get away from Mel, and cool his head.

Melody knew she was going to have to be quick with her plans if she didn't want one of the boys interfering. She hated that she was irritating Sam, but she promised not to tell him what was wrong with Dean. If Sam had the chance to go and check on Dean, then he would know instantly what was wrong after having to go through the same thing. Mel had figured out a way to fix the curse on Dean and end his suffering. She honestly didn't understand why Dean was freaking out so much about getting a period. It wasn't the end of the world, and didn't make him less of a man; just an unfortunate one.

XOXOXOX

Dean curled tighter around himself as his insides twisted. He had no idea how women tolerated this every month for most of their lives. He couldn't handle this. The knotted, stabbing pain in his abdomen had already made him throw up the medicine Mel had given him. He was partially glad it was Ian who had come to tell him breakfast was ready, but it was still embarrassing. He told the younger man his stomach was upset, but he had a feeling Ian knew what was wrong.

A knock on the door caused Dean to jump. Melody entered, not bothering to wait for a response. She gave Dean a sympathetic look that he hated. "I brought you something light to eat. Don't start bitching about how you can't eat. I need you to eat something if you want me to get rid of that curse."

"You can break it?" Dean said, stunned. "I thought you said there would be consequences for breaking it." He looked at the tray she set on the bed. There was a plate with a scrambled egg, a biscuit that had been split with butter on one half and jam on the other, and a glass of water.

"I'm not going to break the curse, just shift it," she waited until Dean finished swallowing the food in his mouth. "I'm going to take on the curse for you. Hopefully it just turns me into a dude for a few weeks, but it might go back to the original curse and change me for a whole year."

Dean looked at Mel in shock. "Why would you do that? I mean, I know were friends and all, but we barely know each other?"

Mel suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well I mean of course you're my friend, but I mean," she waved her hand in the air as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I'm pissing off Sam by hiding this from him, and I'd really rather not have him mad at me, okay? Plus I'm about sick of listening to your whiney thoughts while you mope in _my_ bed."

Dean frowned at her before continuing to eat. He really couldn't say much because Mel was right. He was just lying in bed being miserable, and there was no sense in making Sam mad just because he was embarrassed. Mel left him to eat while she took a shower. She told him to get rid of his dishes and meet her in the basement when he was done.

In the basement, candles were burning on the small altar as well as some incense. Dean was waiting on Mel to come join him. She finally came down the stairs carrying an armful of clothes. Mel handed half the pile to Dean.

Then she surprised him by stripping. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Changing," Mel said. "Unless you wanna be wearing that when you change back, you better do the same."

Dean was glad Mel was so short, as she changed her underwear underneath the large t-shirt. Blushing, Dean turned around as he changed his clothes. He tried not to laugh as he looked between Mel and himself once they were done. They looked ridiculous in clothes that were meant for someone much larger. Mel had grabbed his clothes from his duffle, and she had taken an outfit from Mark since she guessed she would still be short after being turned into a man.

"Okay, so we don't have much time before the guys come back in the house looking for us," Mel said. "Are you ready?"

Dean nodded, feeling nervous. He watched as Mel ground some herbs together before mixing it with a goblet of water. She took hold of the ceremonial knife on the altar and pricked her finger, adding a drop of her blood into the water. She handed the knife to Dean and signaled him to do the same. Once the blood was added to the mix, Mel started chanting her spell. When she finished chanting, she downed concoction, grabbed Dean by the head and kissed him.

XOXOXOX

Sam followed Mark and Ian into the house. They had finished the chores quicker than usual, since there were three of them. The work had helped Sam cool his head. He was still upset about Mel hiding whatever was wrong with Dean from him, but he figured Dean had asked her not to tell him.

The three men were leaning on the counter in the kitchen drinking water when suddenly they felt something shake the floor. Before the tremors stopped, Ian bolted for the basement door. Sam and Mark were right behind him. The youngest of the men nearly fell down the stairs before the last of the tremors stopped.

"Mel!" Ian shouted. He looked around the basement for his sister. There were two people passed out in the corner where Mel had set up her altar and other magic stuff. He rushed over when he caught sight of Mel's golden-coppery hair. He was stunned to find a man instead of his sister.

The man opened his eyes, they were ice blue. "Did it work?" he asked. He looked over to the other man and then himself. "Good. Help me up Ian," the man held out his hand.

"What did you do Mel?" Ian growled as he helped his sister up.

"I un-cursed Dean," Mel watched Sam fuss over Dean before looking down at her new body once more. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" She shouted. "I get turned into a man and I'm still a midget!"

Ian fought down the smile crawling on his lips at the sight of Mark's pant legs covering Mel's feet. "Why are you a man?" Mark asked. "And why do you have me clothes?"

"Dean was having issues being a woman, so I figured I would take on the curse for him. I mean, how hard is it to be a guy for a year? And I have your clothes Mark, because you're the shortest guy in the house. At least you were. I should have grabbed a pair of Ian's shorts and a belt. I'm gonna break my neck walking around in these pants." Mel bent down to roll up the cuffs of the jeans.

"So the curse reset then?" Dean asked. He pushed Sam away as he walk over to Mel. She nodded as she adjusted her pants. "Are you going to be okay?"

Mel straightened and smiled at Dean. "Well it's too late to change anything. I can't put the curse back on you, and I don't think you'd like me to kiss you again, especially as a man. And seriously, what's the worst that can happen to me as a guy. Morning wood? Some chick flirts with me? Or a dude? I'm sure I can handle it. I did fine while I was stuck in Sam's body." Mel shrugged. "Only difference now is that I'm in my own body."

Everyone made their way back upstairs. Mel understood why Ian was upset and Sam as well. Both were upset for not being consulted before Mel and Dean acted out their crazy plan. Sam was mad at Dean for "pushing" Mel in to taking "drastic measures", and he was worried about both of them otherwise. Ian was upset that Mel had performed such a risky spell, but he was glad everything had worked out. He did find it very amusing that Mel had only grown about six inches, making her much shorter than anyone else in the house. Mark had offered to go out and buy Mel some clothes that fit before she ruined his.

XOXOXOX

Now that Dean wasn't cursed, he and Sam could get back on the road again. They had decided to spend a few more days, wanting to make sure that the spell Mel had done would stay and to make sure their friend was going to be okay with her magical sex change. Mel gave them the same parting as last time; they were welcome anytime they happened to be in the area and to call if they ever needed help. Mark also gave them his number to call if they ever needed an extra hand on a hunt.

The brothers were glad they had found friends in Melody and her family. They hoped there wouldn't be any more instances where they would need Mel's help, but they both knew that was wishing for too much.

 **I am planning on writing a couple more stories with Mel and the Winchesters if people would like to read some more about their adventures. Mel is an awesome character and I love writing her. Thank you all for your support.**


End file.
